Miguel Molina
Miguel Molina González is a Spanish based racing driver and member of the Abt Sportsline team for the 2015 DTM Season.'Miguel Molina', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/node/368?language=en-gb, (Accessed 10/05/2015) Molina competes in his sixth season of the DTM in 2015, using the #17 Audi RS5 DTM. Current Season Molina's season started poorly, as he retired from the first of two races at the DTM Festival to start the season. Although he finished 18th in the second race, Molina remained at the bottom of the table. Background Another member of the karting club, Molina's first chance in a racing car came in 2004 with Spanish Formula Junior 1600, where he finished in sixth overall.'Miguel Molina', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miguel_Molina, (Accessed 10/05/2015) From there, Molina moved on to the Formula Renault Eurocup for a season, before entering both the Formula Renault 3.5 Series and Spanish Formula 3 in 2006. Sixth and 32nd in either championship saw Molina adopt the Formula Renault 3.5 Series over the following years. Four seasons in Formula Renault 3.5 saw Molina achieve a best championship finish of fourth, taking four wins. 2009 also saw Molina take a chance in the Superleague Formula at the start of the season, where his only two appearances earned him nineteenth overall. DTM History A debut came for Molina at Hockenheim in 2010, with Abt Sportsline taking on the young Spaniard, where he took the final point. Further points were seen throughout the season, with Molina just missing out on the podium at Brands Hatch in the closing stages of the race. Tenth overall saw Molina retained for 2011, although his season started pointlessly. It took until the eighth round in Oschersleben for him to score, before ending the season on the podium at the season finale at Hockenheim. Phoenix Racing adopted Molina for 2012, where Molina again had a difficult season saw Molina only score points a two races, as he plummeted to the eighteenth in the Championship. Retained for 2013, Molina again looked to be struggling as he failed to score a point in the first half of the season. However, four points finishes in the final four races showed Molina still held his pace, doubling his tally from 2012. Abt Sportsline took Molina back for 2014 where he would double his tally, once again, from the season before. A second place at the Hungaroring was the highlight of the season, with Molina re-signed for 2015.'Audi and the "DTM 2015" project', audimotorsport.info, (Audi Motorsport, 18/02/2015), https://www.audi-motorsport.info/v2/public/en/2015/press-release/single/id/9832, (Accessed 10/05/2015) Full DTM Record Molina's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Molina during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 15 |pos = 10th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 11 |pos = 11th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 8 |pos = 18th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 19 |pos = 17th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 32 |pos = 17th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Spanish Drivers Category:Abt Sportsline